Her First Love
by NiqueMon
Summary: Being a girlfriend is hard, especially when you’re one of Syaoran Li’s ‘girls’.. Will Sakura be able to endure being just ONE of the girls instead of being THE girl of her first love? Well.. One way to find out.. Read on.. Sorry, I suck in making summari


Her First Love

Her First Love

By NiqueMon

--

Summary: Being a girlfriend is hard, especially when you're one of Syaoran Li's 'girls'.. Will Sakura be able to endure being just ONE of the girls instead of being THE girl of her first love? Well.. One way to find out.. Read on.. (Sorry, I suck in making summaries)

--

I never thought I would be so in love in my entire life, there were times that I feel insecure because I am a Japanese in a foreign land. Nevertheless, sometimes, I feel like a goddess that I, of all people is a girlfriend of one of the most influential people in our campus. University of Hong Kong- almost all people are here, rich.. poor.. fraternities.. sororities.. nerds, weirds.. name it, UHK has it. It's been a month since I got here, I, Sakura Kinomoto, had traveled miles just to get here and to study. Although I don't know how to speak Chinese I have managed to find friends and communicate well. But then, my insecurities wasn't about my race or whatsoever.. it was about my boyfriend. He's on his last year while I'm just in my first. Although we're at the same age, but in Japan, we were supposed to start college this late.

The moment I step into the campus, there were boys staring at me that I'm some kind of an alien or something. But then one day, I got a bouquet of flowers that was handed to me by a boy.. who I might add was running. Then out of nowhere I bump into a guy, and looked into his amber eyes..

And there was it, at first meeting..

He had caught my heart.. and in his stare I had fell in love with him.

I had fell in love with Syaoran Li.

My friends used to tell me not to entertain him anymore because he's one hell pain in the ass. But I just can't. Whenever he'll look at me, stares at me.. I completely lost those amber orbs. One friend told me that he had dozens of girlfriend, I knew that. I wasn't dumb. It's just that I can't break off with him. Well, that makes me dumber.

One time, his friend has a party, then he brought me there. When I went out of my condo, he looked at me from head to foot..

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"Can you change into a skirt?" He look at me, "I want you to see your legs.."

"B-But.. I'm not comfortable wearing skirts.. So I don't have one.."

"No need to worry.." And he produced a paperbag from his back and gave it to me, "Wear that, wait for you at the car, in 10 minutes.."

I looked at it, it was a white miniskirt and he wants me to wear a halter pink top. It was hot! But I am not hot! But he wanted me to wear it.. so I would and I need to wear it. Immediately I change my clothes and grabbed a denim jacket. And when I was having a hard time walking with my stilettos on- which was the only shoes that suits the white skirt, he was waiting for me, while leaning on his car. It was a black Mercedes that I really find so flashy and cool. He was holding on to a bottle of beer and when he saw me, he opened his arms..

So I ran into his arms, clinging to him..

As if he was the only lifeline I got.. the only reason to live every single day of my life...

I looked up and he was fast on sealing my lips with his, I whimpered in his kisses.. every stroke of his tongue made me quiver, made my knees tremble made me cling to him more.. I was so open to him, giving everything he wanted, then I heard him say, "babe kiss me, I want you to kiss me" He encircled his arms around me and I felt him move my body up as he could bend more towards me.. he opened his mouth as I deepened the kiss, I know I'm no good at it but slowly my tongue entered his mouth finding his as I taste every corners of him, I whimpered when he suck my tongue as I groaned inside his mouth.

"That was good.." He whisper against my lips, as it traveled from my jaw to my throat as he graze his teeth on my collarbones slowly peeling my denim jacket. "I don't want this.."

"B-But.." And I was silenced by his kiss, he opened the door for me and helped me in, and I saw him threw the jacket on his trunk. Before he started the car, he kissed me one last time.

It was a very wild party and I found myself loner again. Yes, I was a martyr girlfriend, as Syaoran was dancing with another girl on the dance floor. I ain't having fun! When we arrived here, Syaoran wasn't holding my hand and it was me who found my own seat, own table.. and when his eyes was searching for me, I frantically waved at him hoping that he would dance me. But what he did was ask me to get him a beer. My Chinese friends used to say, "you should be given a monument in front of our school" at first I thought it was a joke because I was just learning the Chinese language. Then I learned that it basically means that I am a martyr.

I went to the washroom and when I was fixing myself, a woman stood beside me.

"Hi, you're Sakura right?" She asked me applying her red lisptick.

I nodded.. and smiled.

"I'm Syaoran's girl from the Engineering.. you're from what college?"

"Music..." It was more of a whisper.

"I see, bet you scream on bed huh.. and in tone at that." And she left me in peace.

I wanted to say B-itch, but that kept me thinking, Syaoran didn't even attempt taking me on bed, more on groping and kissing.. I fixed my lipgloss and went out and as I was going back to my comfy couch because I had asked the waiter to not let anyone sit there, someone approached me, it was a guy and he was smiling at me..

"Can we dance?" He asked me, held my hand and kissed it.

As if it was a ball or something, I nodded my head and went with him to the dancefloor.. It was a fun dance, he keeps on twirling me and dancing me in different dance steps as I was left laughing and shrieking. It even went to the point that he was dirty dancing in front of me and I just laugh it off. Then the music changed it, it was slow and seductive as he suddenly gripped my waist and pulled me on his body... His face went down on the arch of my neck as I was trying to push him away, but it wasn't working.. his hands now on my exposed thigh, I was wearing a miniskirt right? "let go please..." I whispered. Then someone grabbed the guy and punched him really hard, it was only when people were looking at us, that I realized that Syaoran was punching him hard and his friends suddenly pulled his wincing body off the dancefloor.. to the exit.

And I felt him pulled my body as he settled his hands around me, and I hold on to his shirt. "I was just smoking outside and next thing I knew you were dancing with some guy."

I bit my lips, I could feel that he is angry because I could feel his nails digging on my skin.

"What do you have so say Sakura." His voice husky in my ear, as we were swaying in the middle of the floor, with people dancing with their partners.

As the music change, he dragged me towards the couch, as I landed on his lap and he pulled my face for a kiss. It was a blazing because I could feel my lips bruised underneath his. He bite it hard as I whimpered.. And he never asked me to stand up and leave his lap, he was there drinking with his friends and when he wanted a kiss, he would just turn on me and kissed me hard. Maybe I was really dumb, looking like rag doll on his lap as I was playing with his shirt, drawing shapes and when I could feel my tears will fall, I would put my face against his shoulder so I could wipe it secretly.

Sometimes, it would made me feel that he was just using me as a props..

Yeah, that's it.

Like someone just behind him, watching him from the back.

Many can't understand why I'm sticking up with him, some say I was blinded by love. Maybe yes, because I love him so much, so much that whenever he's angry, I can't take it. It made me hurt, here... in my heart.

Syaoran was my first love..

--

Syaoran asked me to go to his college and right after class I went there. He waved at me and he made me sit on his car, he whispered to me that I should stay there. One girl walked towards us and I looked at her.. she gave me a deadly glare and I went back reading my novel.. I couldn't concentrate.. here I am with my boyfriend and my boyfriend's flirting with another girl..

"So from us, your girls.. who's you fave?" She asked him.

I was listening of course...

"I bet its me.." She said, making it loud enough for me to hear..

B-itch, I silently cursed..

"Nah.." Syaoran moved away from her and went towards me, I was surprised when he held my hand, asked me to stand up and suddenly hugged me tight.. so tight that I can't even breath.

The girl raised her eyebrows.. and looked at me..

"This is my fave.. My baby..." Syaoran nuzzled my neck, "My Japanese doll.."

I was surprised when he said that... but honestly it made me feel special...

Chicharu, my bestfriend asked me to go to the beach with her. I asked Syaoran about it and he just nodded. It was our sembreak so we scheduled everything, I would go with my friends and I am really excited about it. The day before I left Syaoran called me that he was waiting for me at the lobby of my building, I hurriedly went down and saw him, he has bruises on the side of his lips as I looked at him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Got in a fight." He said angrily, "That stupid Heather told her boyfriend that I was checking her out, but she was the one who seduce me! He caught us kissing and I can't believe I was the one who got beaten up!"

"So.. so you're just here to tell me that Heather seduced you and her boyfriend caught you kissing her?" My voice were trembling I know that.

"Yeah, can you get some ointment, band aid or whatever, my lip was hurt..." He looked at me,

"Can you stay with me tonight? I want to be with you the whole day tomorrow.. I just came here to pick you up.."

"I'm going to the beach tomorrow.." I looked at him, "I told you about it right?"

"So you'd rather go to the beach than to be with me?"

"It's not that Syaoran.." There were already tears welling in my eyes, "My friends and I planned this, and our flight will be at 5:30 in the morning..."

"Well ok.." His hand went to his side, "I'll just go and ask another girl then.."

And he left me there, tear stricken. I was crying the whole night, remembering what he just said. Until we came in the beach, when everyone's having fun, I was there supporting a sad face because I feel so guilty not going with him. My friends and I were playing under the sun as they had forced me to wear a string bikini. They say that I look gorgeous, I just smiled at them. We went jet skiing, banana boat, flying fish and basically having fun.

"Why don't you break up with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked me.

"I can't.."

Chicharu chuckled, "What you can't? You are beautiful Sakura, why can't you just break it off with him and find another guy.. unless... you... already.. went... to.. bed.. with.. him?"

"No, we haven't slept together.." I chuckled, "Although I wanted to.. but he's just kissing and groping me.."

"And even giving you love bites.." Rika added.

We all laugh aloud, and definitely my love life was the most favorite topic of my friends. Although they don't like Syaoran for me because for them he was somewhat the bad guy, I know that they support me when I say, "I love Syaoran.. I really do love him.." That's what I love about my friends.. They're crazy yet true friends.

We planned to go out in a gimik, they forced me- again, to wear a tube dress that flaunt my tan lines. I am Japanese, I had white skin and my tan line looks good on me- that's what my friends say. Because if you ask me, I really don't care of what I look. We met some guys at a bar, my friends were having fun, but I wasn't. One guy even asked me to go with him to his room but I turned him down. I excused myself and went back to the hotel, grabbing some chips from a store, planning to enjoy by myself. Slowly opening the door of my hotel room I heard the opposite door opened.

"You look good with your string tan line Sakura.."

I turned around gasping, it can't be.. but he was there.

Syaoran was there.

"And you look hot in you red bikini under the sun.."

Slowly he held my hand, closing the door to my room and pulled me inside his. As he closed the door, he traces his fingers on my face, carefully making me look at him. I can't say a word.. I really can't. His amber eyes staring at my emerald orbs, and he lowered his face to meet my lips. It was sweet and passionate and I was lost in his kisses, his hands were everywhere, sometimes its on my nape.. Trailing towards my collarbones... to my arms, entwining his fingers with mine.

His kisses went to my jaw and my throat as my hands weave his hair. Then I felt sweet hot mouth on my chest and I felt myself slowly being lowered on bed, as Syaoran went on top of me.. I opened my eyes and saw him pulled my tube dress down, gazing on my almost naked body.

"I.." My breath was coming short as his index finger silenced me.

"Sssshhhh..."

Syaoran moved and kissed my neck, I could feel his tongue traveled, tasted my skin as his wet kisses went to my ear...

"I want you to close your eyes.." He whispered in my ear, his voice deep and husky, "Feel everything.. Just close your eyes..."

I closed my eyes, feeling his mouth, traveling from my ears.. To my chest.. Going lower still, as I feel myself completely naked in his touch. I gripped on the sheets of the bed as he was holding on to my legs, kissing, worshipping me in the most heavenly way, there were something that wanted to burst inside me as I arch my spine, completely feeling something on my lower abdomen wanted to break free. I can't.. I don't know how.. I just can't.. This was all new to me..

I felt him touching me.. as I was slowly hitting the verge, he was saying something, "let go.." as I heard it.. But I can't, I don't know how.. And in one swift move, I felt something had hit me from the inside a spot that made me scream, gripping the cotton sheet as my thighs went still.. I felt myself convulse..

"Open your eyes now baby.." His harsh breath in front of me as little by little I went back from heaven as there were still an aftershock of what just happened..

Then he held my hand put it around him as he settled his body in between my legs.. he was staring at me but when I felt a sharp pain, I closed my eyes shut, wincing coz it hurts so bad.

Then it all started, he had clinged on me, moving against me.. my nails dug in his skin, as he whisper, "Hold on.. hold on.." From maddening slow, he moved and fasten his movements that left me winced underneath him, and he was completely loosening control and I was holding on to him, feeling something burst inside me.. I cried and accidentally bit his shoulders as I heard him groaned and I felt myself.. slowly.. fading away.. feeling tired.. drowning into a deep slumber...

It was my first.. He was my first love..

--

Waking up, naked on bed with the man I love would be the moment I'll cherish for the rest of my life. He was facing me as I lay my back on bed, his one hand on my flat tummy as his face on the crook of my neck, almost like smelling my scent. I was having a hard time getting up, my whole body sore from last night. He moved and faced the other side, I was searching for my dress, and found it on the floor.. I thought he just removed it, but looking at it now, he tore it apart, right in the middle. Maybe, it was one hell of a night then.

Getting the shirt from one of the chairs, I wore it fixing myself. I saw the key to my hotel room on a corner and kissed his cheeks, whispered, "I love you..."

When I went inside the room, I was surprised when my friends were having a huddle on one of the beds and they all threw me a glare..

"Where did you spent the night sweetie?" Chicharu asked me.

"From the opposite room..."

Tomoyo chuckled, "And to whom did you get laid?"

"Syaoran.."

"Syaoran?!" All three of them shouted.

"He's here.." I whispered hummingly as I left my friends dumbfounded.

I had discovered a new Syaoran in the beach, my friends gave me the leeway to be with him the whole trip. If we weren't doing my shopping, I would watch him play with the beach kids doing sand castles. We rented a four-wheel motor bike and went to the end of the beach as he helped me on one of a secluded place. He sat on one edge as I squeezed myself between in. Having this time with him, made me loved him more.. here, no one follows him around.. No girls..

I was playing with his hands, as he suddenly kissed my shoulders and trail kisses to my ear, "Aishteru..."

It was a softest whisper..

And I looked back at him, wiping the sheer sweat on his forehead as I smiled sweetly at him,

"I love you... till infinity and beyond.."

From then on, it was nearly impossible to be far away from him. His kisses, his touch it was so addicting. We never had an anniversary, or make that we never celebrated anniversary. It was the 17th of June when I answered him, and agreed to be his girl, but he would sometimes take me to some scenic wonder without me knowing. Or sometimes, he'll take me out on a fancy dinner. Like this time, he texted me that he would wait for me at the parking lot of my building and when I saw him, again- he was flirting with another girl.

He had many flings! And I lost count already..

But at the back of my mind, sometimes I feel I was one of them..

And this instance won't be far from that..

"Hey baby.." He said as he set aside the girl who was touching his arms as he made his way to me.

"Hello.." I said blankly looking at the girl who was staring back at me, "Who's she?"

"I don't know. She walked towards me and started kissing my neck.."

I was just staring at the girl when he pulled my waist.. "Believe me.." He whispered.

"I believe in you..." It was a silent whisper as this time I felt like stabbed, I have to admit, I am a possessive girlfriend, I threw the girl a gaze as he guided me inside his car, when he went to his side I looked at him, "Where are we going?"

It was the first week of classes during second semester so there were no important activities or projects. He looked at me and smiled.. a mischievous smile at that. And I didn't return home for the weekend because we were inside a hotel room and never came out for three days. Inside the room, he was sweet.. he was passionate and he was a different person.

He'd kiss me sweetly..

Tickle me on bed..

Naughtily opening the shower curtain..

Kissing my tummy..

Making me feel like a goddess...

One time, when I was watching tv and he was playing with his gameboy. I went towards him and sat on his lap, that surprised him...

"Another round again baby?" He laughed, "Are we going to drain all the energy we've got!"

"Hey!" I chuckled and pouted, "I wasn't giving a hint that I wanted that... although I wouldn't say no.."

"You wouldn't say no?"

"I won't.." I moved and kissed his lips. "I love you..."

He stared at me, it was a blank stare.. and said, "I love you too.."

And even if he was making me feel loved, and tell me that he loved me, I felt there's nothing special when he said that. he had girls.. and I mean girls. and in the months of our relationship, I learned to live that I am not the only girl in his life. Even if he'll tell me that I'm beautiful and all, there's something that lacking... sincerity. I couldn't see his sincerity when he had girls around him.

Then, the last string of patience was pulled when I saw him making out on the hood of his car in one of dark corners of UHK. It wasn't the best site to behold, but it took me all the guts to watch them. I was searching for him because it was my birthday, I was planning to have dinner with him but I can't find him, and can't contact his phone. One of his friends told me he was at the back of his building with Meiling, I knew her, she was Syaoran's first girlfriend...

His first love...

I saw them kissing, holding on to each other and Meiling was on top of him. One of his friends told me before that Syaoran would do anything for Meiling and would leave his girls' just for her. It was only then that he realized that someone's watching and Meiling was one his way on unzipping his jeans... he saw me.

Everything went still..

I was tear stricken, I can't scream.. I can't do anything. I was just there.. and my hearts' breaking apart.

He immediately pushed Meiling and zip his jeans up, walking towards me. I don't know if he's furious of whatever because I can't feel anything..

I was just numb.

He was scolding me inside his car, saying that I should have ran away, not watch him. I shouldn't have come to find him because he'll find me, things like that.. As he drove towards my place, I can't understand everything because I was still reorganizing my thoughts, my emotions, my love.

"Let's break up..." I suddenly whispered.

Then he stepped on the break and looked at me, "What did you say?"

I closed my eyes, I know I was martyr towards him, but he doesn't need to make me feel like an idiot, dumb in front on someone else. There was silence and when we arrived at my building and was about to go out of the car, "Let's break up Syaoran.. I'm already tired of this relationship... tired of you.."

"I thought you said that you love me..." His voice stiff.

"That's the difference Syaoran, I love you.." I looked at him, pain was written all over my face, "But do you love me? When you say that you love me, is it true?"

"I told you that I love you right? I told you to believe in me.." He said as he tried to grasp my arms.

"Then why can't it just be me.. why is it always ME and THEM!"

And I ran inside, not looking back. I breakdown that night as my friends were comforting me.. hugging me tight...

I cried for a love lost.. My first love..

--

Three days, I haven't seen him for three days. I went towards the cafeteria because Tomoyo asked me to meet there. While walking, someone came up and walked with me. I looked beside me and saw Georgia, Syaoran's another girl. She was pretty, like a supermodel. Then she smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Sakura... Syaoran's girlfriend right?" Georgia smiled at me.

"Yeah..." I smiled, "That was ex girlfriend.."

"You broke up?" She stopped walking, "How come?"

"I got tired.. he has so many girls.."

"Yeah, he does, but.." Georgia looked at me, "He was not serious about his other girls, I should know that.. But he has this girl that he loved so much... that cared so much and would do anything for her.."

There were silence between us as I stared at her..

"Maybe Meiling.." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe..." She chuckled, "Whoever she is.. anyways nice chatting with you Sakura..."

I was left there, still thinking when someone called me. It's Eriol one of Syaoran's friends...

"Sakura!" He waved at me.

I crossed the streets and met him there. I wanted to ask about Syaoran but he was asking me where he is because he hasn't called him since last week. Then I told him that we broke off and I haven't called him since then.

"Meiling? The weird ex.." He gaffed

"Yeah, saw them kissing..."

"But why did you broke up with him?" Eriol chuckled, "Sakura.. Meiling's his ex.."

"I know Eriol, but.. you guys told me that when Meiling was his first and he would do anything for her..." I exasperated while looking at him.

"You should know better Sakura..." eriol smiled at her, "Think about it.. I know you love him... Don't give up on my friend.."

How come I should know better.. I can't beat his first...

Jealous.

Right. I was jealous.

She was the first one who made him believe in forever..

But me, I didn't even knew I was the girlfriend to think there were many girls around him..

--

It was his birthday, April 13.. I already bought his present days before he completely vanished when I broke up with him. His friends told me that he wasn't attending his classes and the last time they saw him was at a bar, getting drunk. And here I am, so stupid and all, I went in his house. I knew his address but I haven't been there because he didn't bring me. It was a huge house, mansion rather and the maids welcomed me, they were giggling when they saw me.

"Is Syaoran here?" I asked them.

"He went out for awhile Miss.. you can wait for him inside.." One of the maids said smiling.

When I came in, there was an old woman who was sited on a wheelchair going towards me. She was smiling at me, there were warmth in her smile, like she had known me forever..

"Hello Sakura.." The old woman smiled, "I heard so much about you..."

About me? She thought. How come she knows me when I haven't met her. I bet I wasn't the only girl who came in his house and asked for him.

"I'm Syaoran's mother..." She said softly. "My son loves you.."

"I'm sorry..." I was stammering, I don't know what to call her, "I.. I came here just to give him this..."

It was my gift for him.

"It's his birthday.. we're going to have a dinner later..." His mom smiled at me, "Please sit here for awhile, I want to talk to you..."

She was so nice as she held my hand...

"My son told me you're the best that had happened in his life..." She whispered.

"But.. he doesn't need me.. he has girls.."

"You're the only girl he had mentioned to me..." His mother held her hand, "Listen to your heart Sakura... what does it say.."

"I have to go..." I squeezed her hand back.. not wanting to see Syaoran that day... she should get going.

"Aren't you going to wait for him?"

No! I was about to shout but I just shook my head.

"Bring your gift to his room, its on the second floor at end of the hallway.." His mother said.

I nodded as the maid went with me, as I opened the door I walked inside, turning on the lights. I gasped. The maid slowly left me in peace..

His room was a mess, oil pastels.. empty paint bottles.. brushes..

There were paintings.. white canvass and fresh tears were welling in my eyes...

My face was on it..

I knew I was trembling putting my gift on the table.. I was already crying because I can't control it..

Each canvass has my face on it... and on the lower left it signed..

My Last Love.. My Forever.. My One and Only Sakura.

Oh God! I really can't take it, then I saw it, all the gifts that I gave him, the little stuff toys I thought that he threw away, were there. Then beside his bed, there was a frame, it was my picture.. I didn't know that he had one of those because I kept it inside my wallet, behind our picture together. I opened my bag that was on my shoulders and got my wallet... the picture was not there and beside that was our picture together. I could feel myself laugh in my tears, because he was frowning while I was smiling.. he doesn't want his pictures to be taken. But what caught my attention was the painting on one end, it was me sleeping and he was staring at my face. I couldn't remember if we had a picture of that..

In the silence of the room I heard his cellphone rang..

I looked at it, it was an unknown caller..

I looked at it, and cancel it.. and there I saw the picture on the painting.. our faces, I was sleeping soundly and he was staring at me, he could have picture it when I was sleeping.. that I don't know when.. but what I realized that in the picture he was slightly smiling, his dazed amber eyes looking at me with love..

It was my first time to hold his phone and had the urge to look at it..

In his inbox were all of my messages.. "am goin to sleep now. pray b4 u sleep, see u in my dreams baby.""dn't 4get to brush ur teeth, we ate a lot of cake 2dy. i love u.""baby, tnx for following me 2 the beach, dat ws the best nyt of my life. I love you."

Wanting to snoop around, I saw unsent messages..."baby, come back to me.. please.. i need you..""Eriol told me dat u thought i love Meiling.. no baby, its u..""Sakura, believe me when i say that i love u..."

I was loosing breath, I click for his images and I could feel my heart almost burst, all pictures were me sleeping.. Some where pictures of me still sleeping and he was beside me, smiling at the camera and some when he's pretending to be asleep. How cute.

Tears. more tears.

And I didn't know that there were more tears coming when I saw another canvass, this time a bigger one.

But it wasn't a painting..

More like a mantra.

Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again. Sakura, Love me again.

I stepped back putting his phone back on his bedside table.. not finding enough strength because I've been crying nonstop...

"Hello?" I answered my phone... as I just then felt it vibrating.

"Thank God!" Tomoyo said at the other line, "Syaoran called me and was freaking out searching for you! Where are you? He looks desperate when he got here..."

I can't understand her...everything now were too much to handle.. There were so much things running in my mind right now, I don't know what to think first.. I ended the call and looked around..

Does Syaoran really loved me?

Stupid question..

The answer is right before my eyes.

"I could sue you for trespassing.." A voice echoed in the room.

I bit my lips, I knew I was crying again.. slowly I turned around seeing him standing there, just staring back at me. One look at him, I knew I was once again falling deep.. deep in love with him.

I took a step forward, as he walked towards me.. as we met halfway.

"Well, I could also sue you for being a stalker.." I said in a trembling voice as I threw my cellphone on his bed, "I have evidence.. My face's all over your room.. You're an obsess stalker..."

"Well, you were the one who broke up with me remember?"

"Clearly..." My eyes were traveling from his eyes, his nose.. god I missed him so much..

"You broke my heart..." His lips form a thin line, as I look into his watery eyes.

"Guilty.."

"We could talk and settle this... so that we won't go as far as filing cases right?" His voice soft, as he tucks some hair beneath my ears.

Slowly I looked up and met his gaze, I frowned and chuckled, "Mind you, you have to pay me big time, I am an extraordinary girl..."

"Well.." He walked around, got something on one of his drawer, went back and pull my chin to make me look at him, "Can this be a payment?"

He opened the small velvet box and there was a diamond ring inside...

I was dumfounded, a diamond ring.. and I looked back at him, there was a smile on his face, as he was waiting for my answer...

"S-Syaoran..." I whispered.

"Accept this, and I'll be yours forever..."

His words were stuck in my mind as I felt my hands shaking, what will I do? how would I react?

"Forever? You'll be mine forever?" Barely saying those words, I tried to meet his eyes again.. There was an unexplainable feeling in my heart..

"It's you who made me forget my past.. I knew you were someone I'd love forever.." His other hand touched my cheeks and was wiping the tears that fell from my eyes. "Marry me..."

"For real?" I was smiling while crying, this is what I wanted, be his forever... "I'm still studying, have three years of college ahead of me..."

"Well.." His voice torn from crying and laughing. "We could get married now, I'll help you study in three years so that we could start our lives together... And I want you to be a Li when you go into your second year... can we do that baby?"

"Hhmm.. let me think..." And I tiptoed and captured his lips... it was a soft kiss, making me feel that he needed me, that he won't be able to live another day without me by his side. Every kiss, every stroke of his tongue made me weaker again, made me feel forever.. I pulled back, my eyes slowly opening, giving him a sweet smile, "I will marry you..."

We were laughing while crying.. crying while kissing.. as I felt him put the ring in my fingers...

"I love you Sakura, believe in me.." He whispered in my hair.

"I believe in you.." I looked up pulling his face towards mine, "You're my first and only love..."

"And you are the one who I will spend my forever with.." He kissed my nose. "I love you..."

We hugged each other tight as I smiled in my tears, loving him was not a mistake, this is my fate, my destiny..

To be Syaoran Li's last love..

His forever love..

As I experienced my first love in him..

--

Blessed is a man who gets the FIRST LOVE of a woman. But more blessed is a woman who gets the LAST LOVE of a man.

--

Hope you guys liked it.. comments would really be appreciated..XD


End file.
